Feels Just Like It Should
by HelenItsme
Summary: The five of them are all sitting on this ridiculously small couch, while Brooke of course gets the soft pillows on the floor. With Bring It On playing on the background, Lucas’ stinky feet and Nathan’s kinky mood, their friendship will never be normal.


**Title**: Feels Just Like It Should  
**Author**: Helen (HelenItsme)  
**Rating**: K  
**Summary**: The five of them are all sitting on this ridiculously small couch, while Brooke of course gets the soft pillows on the floor. With Bring It On playing on the background, eating Hawaiian pizzas, Lucas' stinky feet and Nathan's kinky mood, their friendship will never be normal.  
**Spoilers**: None really. Just that none of them are dating, I'll leave everything up to your own imagination. :)  
**Authors Note**: this one shot isn't beta'd, so all spelling and grammatical errors are mine. This thing popped into my head two hours ago, and now it's finished. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. Never have, never will.

* * *

  
Feels Just Like It Should

"This is crap."

"I can't believe I'm seriously watching this."

"Me either."

"Nobody wants to watch this except for Brooke, so why don't we force _her_ to watch something else?" Someone whispered.

"Because if we turn it off she'll go all psycho on us."

"I heard that!" Brooke turned around, obviously annoyed by all of her friends. "And Nathan is right guys, if you turn this off, I _will_ go psycho on all of you."

And when she saw everyone look at her, all knowing that she wasn't kidding, she gave them a satisfied nod and turned her attention back to the movie.

This was the way how it always went with them. They could never just have a normal conversation like other normal friends could.

Ten minutes past by in complete silence because they were all too scared of Brooke so no one dared to interrupt. Haley then let out a frustrated groan, letting the rest know that she couldn't handle any of this any longer.

"This is insane! Brooke, you're the only one who wanted to watch Bring it On and now we're all stuck here on this ridiculously small couch, watching stupid cheerleaders making stupid cheers."

"They're not stupid!"

"Yes they are. And while we are all sitting here packed, Jake's freaking long hair gets in my mouth almost every time he moves, and you're just laying there in front of the TV on all the soft pillows all by yourself!"

Nathan glanced at Jake's hair, "yeah man, your hair is getting too long."

Jake nodded in agreement. "I know, I should get it cut soon."

"Oh! I could bring you to this place Jake, where they have the most amazing hairdressers and… Wait, that was not what I was trying to say. Anyways, Haley, incase you haven't noticed, I'm on the floor! You're all on the cozy couch!" Brooke tried, but knew already that she didn't really have a good point there.

"Well if you don't want to be on the floor we can switch cause I don't think I can take it any longer to inhale the smell of Lucas' stinky feet!"

The blonde, who was probably the only one actually paying attention to the television screen, turned around to face Peyton. "Hey! My feet aren't stinky!"

"Yes they are!"

"It's just because he's excited, he always gets sweaty and stinky feet when he's excited." Haley giggled as the other guys scowled in disgust.

"Haley that is not true! And I'm not excited."

"You get excited because of all the hot cheerleaders in their mini skirts and tops." Peyton was now joining too into a fit of giggles.

Lucas blushed as he tried to defend himself. "Well they are extremely hot!"

"I knew you always had a thing for cheerleaders." Jake laughed.

"Guys!" The whining voice coming beneath started, "come on, I'm trying to watch a decent movie here!"

"It's not a decent movie."

"It so is."

"It's not! It's about a bunch of sixteen year old cheerleaders who're trying to win a cheerleading competition with their fake plastic smiles on twenty-four seven."

Brooke stood up and placed both hands on her hips. "If you really think that's what it's about, then you're even more stupid than I thought you were, Nate."

Nathan placed a hand on his heart, "aw, that hurt Brooke."

Rolling her eyes at the scene in front of her, Peyton grabbed the remote and pressed the squared button. "Who's up for some pizza?"

"I am!"

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Let me just grab the phone while you guys decide which kind of pizzas we want to order."

As Nathan stood up and let everyone know he had to piss, Jake and Haley followed Peyton towards the kitchen, helping her decide which pizzas they wanted.

Brooke, who had finally gave up the fact that they weren't going to finish watching her favorite movie, plopped down besides Lucas on the couch with a glum look on her face and her arms crossed.

He laughed at seeing her this way. "Why the pout-y face, Brooke?"

"You guys always do this!"

Pretending like he didn't know what she'd meant by that, he asked, "Do what?"

"Stop a movie right in the middle of it when it was just getting good."

"Well I hate to break it to you Brooke, but you always force us to watch Bring It On while nobody really wants to see it."

"Which I totally don't understand. The movie is a classic!"

Lucas laughed again. "I'm sure it is."

"I'm serious!"

"Oh trust me, I know you are."

With the pout still on her face, and her arms still crossed, she acted like a child. A cute one, Lucas had to give her that. "But you liked it, right?" She asked.

"Uh, sure."

She stared at him, trying to read his facial expression. Then, she narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

"How can you tell?"

She smiled. "Because when you lie your nose gets an inch longer."

Lucas chuckled at that, and shook his head in amusement. Before he could say anything, Nathan flopped down next to them, pushing Lucas of off the couch seconds later.

"Hey! Why did you just do that?"

While Brooke laughed at him because he looked quite adorable sitting there on the floor, Nathan said, "Peyton was right man, your feet do really smile like shit. You need to get them some fresh air or something."

As Lucas rolled his eyes at him, Nathan grinned, obviously loving every minute of annoying and embarrassing his brother. "Whatever, I'm going to uh… Check on the others."

And when he left, Nathan moved closer towards Brooke, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hey Brooke."

She playfully pushed his face away from her and when he grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her, she got up with a squeal.

"Be prepared Tutor Girl, Nathan's in a kinky mood." Brooke joked as she hurried towards the kitchen too, glad that now Haley was in the room, she wasn't Nathan's tickling victim anymore.

"She was kidding." Nathan quickly defended himself, hands up in the air.

"I would hope so."

Haley now too flopped down on the couch, just like Nathan had done earlier. "God I'm glad we're not going to watch that movie anymore."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that. I mean, I'm positive Brooke will force us to continue watching it after the pizzas are here."

"Yeah, it's like she has this special way of tricking us all into doing something we don't really want to."

Nathan sighed. "That's Brooke for you."

"Uh huh. Oh, by the way, I told Peyton to order pizza Hawaii for you, hope if that's ok?"

He smiled at her. "You know me too well."

"After four years of friendship we should hope so, yeah." Haley chuckled.

"It's been four years already?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Are you surprised?"

Nathan send her a glare. "Who wouldn't be surprised? I mean, look at us… The six of us are all so different…-"

"-yet so much alike." Haley finished smiling.

"You're so wise," He rolled her eyes at her. "But four years is really long. If you asked me all those years ago if I would be friends with all of you guys, I would've laughed at you right in the face."

"Well you weren't exactly a loveable person before."

"I was kind of a jackass." He admitted.

Haley laughed. "Kind of?"

He chuckled at that. "Ok, maybe I was the biggest jackass of Tree Hill."

"And here the truth comes out, ladies and gentleman."

"At least I'm not like that anymore."

"Was it because of my precious charms and witty comments?" She batted her eyelashes right in front of his eyes, and he pushed her away playfully.

"Ok guys, we ordered the pizzas, now lets continue watching Bring It On before our food arrives!" Brooke jumped next to Haley on the couch, sending both Haley and Nathan flying upwards for just a second.

"Ugh, Brooke. No way!"

"Yes way, because Brookie here always gets her way!" She giggled and clapped her hands in excitement. "That rhymed!"

"It did not." Haley told her.

"Uh, yes it did."

"It was the same word. A word doesn't rhyme at the same word."

"Whatever." Brooke waved it away. "Hey Goldilocks! Can you press the 'play' button!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Peyton screamed back. "Why don't you do it yourself, you're sitting right in front of it!"

Brooke turned to Jake, who'd made himself comfortable next to Brooke just seconds ago, with a sweet smile playing on her lips. "Jake?"

He rolled her eyes at her, something they all did when it came to Brooke. Or anyone else for that matter. "No Brooke, I'm not going to grab the remote for you."

"It's just inches away from your hand!"

"It's even closer to yours."

"I know but I'm far too lazy." She giggled.

"Brooke can't you just shut up your mouth for like one minute?" Haley asked her sweetly, just like Brooke had did seconds ago to Jake.

Brooke pouted. "You're so mean."

Half an hour later, they were watching Bring It On again, now all content while silently eating their pizzas.

Everyone was sitting on the small (cozy) couch except for Brooke…

…Who was asleep, laying on the floor on one of the soft pillows, a small smile still noticeable on her lips.

**THE END.**


End file.
